Thinking and Talking
by SassySerpent
Summary: Flora and Helia like each other even more but neither can admit their feelings.With what seems like a normal party is actually a plan to get them together and Flora will return to normal.Later in the story will Flora and Helia might confess their feelings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Join Me

It was 5am and Flora had been up most of the night thinking about Helia. She was trying to think if he feels the same way about her. Still she can't confess her feelings to him.

At Red Fountain

Helia, Sky, Riven, Brandon, and Timmy had about half an hour before they had to go to class so they talked to Helia.

"Why can't you tell her how you feel already huh?" Riven asked.

"Cause I don't know if she feels the same way about me Riven." Helia explained to him in a sad voice.

"Well she hugged you didn't she?" Sky asked.

"Yeah but it was only for like a second." Helia said.

"It was most likely because she doesn't know if you feel the same way." Timmy explained.

"Maybe your right maybe your not." Helia said.

Guys we have to get to class." Brandon said.

At Alphea

The girls just started class and Flora wasn't paying attention she was just writing Helia's name in her notebook. When class was over she was still zoomed out until Stella yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's a sale of 80% off at my favorite store I'm going at the end of the school! Anyone else?"

"Sure."Bloom Musa and Tecna said.

"What about you Flora?" Bloom asked but Flora didn't answer,

"FLORA!" The Winx yelled.

"Huh?" Flora asked.

"Flora have you been paying attention?" They all asked.

"Paying attention to what?" She asked.

"We said that were going to Stella's favorite store after school are you coming?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah." She told them. Stella then saw Flora's notebook open.

"So what you have there?" Stella asked in a friendly tone.

Flora blushing realized that her notebook was still open said "Ummm….. just notes from class." She said.

Stella looked at the notebook raced over to pick it up and Flora tried to keep away from her. They started to fight over the notebook.

"Give it back!" Flora screamed.

"NO!" Stella said.

After fighting a while Flora finally got her notebook back and put it in her backpack quickly.

"Finally I got my notebook back." Flora said in relief.

"You may have won round one Flora but you didn't win the battle." Stella said.

"Ok now that your battle is over let's go grab a bite to eat before lunch is over." Bloom said. They all went to grab a bite to eat then. The Winx didn't realize but they had forgotten that their boyfriends had come that day to eat lunch with them. When they got there they were greeted by their boyfriends.

"Hey girls what took so long?" Sky asked. All the girls looked at each other and Musa spoke out.

"Ummm…. Wizgiz asked us to stay after class." She said.

"Ok." All the boys said. All the girls sat down with their boyfriend except Flora. She just sat at the end of the table. Then Brandon talked to her.

"Hey Flora Helia is here." He told her.

Flora put her head up and said "Where I don't see him?" She asked.

"Over there." He told her. Flora looked over there and saw that he was drawing something. She got up to talk to him.

"Hey Helia why'd you come?" She asked him.

"Well I don't have any more classes for the rest of the day." He told her.

"How come your not over there with the guys?" She asked him.

"Because I decided to illustrate the scenery it there." He told her.

"Then why don't you go outside and draw it?" Flora asked.

"I thought that since you girls were coming I'd stay in here to be polite." He explained.

"Oh well none of us have classes for the rest of the day and the girls will probably hang out with their boyfriends until we all go to the mall later. I can take you outside and you can get a better view of the scenery." Flora said.

"That would be nice. Thank you Flora." Helia said.

"No problem Helia." Flora answered. They went outside and Helia looked at Flora which made her blush. When Helia got to the place he wanted to draw he started to draw. Flora sat against a tree and after a while fell asleep. Helia was still drawing and thought that Flora looked so cute sleeping.

After he was done drawing the scenery Flora woke up and asked "Are you done drawing the scenery?"

"No I'll be done soon." He told her. He actually kind a lied he was done drawing the scenery but he was drawing Flora secretly. After a while Helia was done drawing both portraits and Helia and Flora heard a familiar voice. "CODE YELLOW!" Stella yelled to her.

"Oh a code yellow know Helia I have to go yellow means it's time to go to the mall" Flora explained.

"Ok I'll see you later." Flora left and Helia went to Red Fountain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mall and Sleepover

All the Winx didn't have classes for the rest of the day so they went to Stella's favorite store at the store mall. When they got to Stella's favorite store she ran in and said.

"OMG!" I must have this dress! I must have this too."After Stella picked out a bunch of clothes they all went to the food court for dinner. They all stared at Flora.

"Ummm why is everyone staring at me?" Flora questioned.

"Give us some details!" Stella yelled.

"Details about what?" Flora said confused.

"Don't act like you don't know." Stella told Flora. Flora finally realizing what she meant and said.

"If you're referring to Helia and me we just went outside together and he drew a picture of the scenery." She told them.

"Flora 50%of that is wrong." Tecna said.

"What half?" She asked.

"The part of him drawing the scenery. We looked through the window he was behind and we looked to see what he was drawing. Flora he was drawing you. They explained.

"He was?" Flora said confused.

"Yes" Bloom said. There was a moment of silence until Stella yelled.

"YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYY! Our Flora here is going to have a boyfriend! Stella yelled.

"STELLA!" Everyone yelled.

"Well it doesn't mean that he like me Stella." Flora said.

"It kind a does." Stella told Flora.

"Well maybe he just wanted to draw a person to test his skills." Flora said.

"Well no." Flora confessed.

"Then he probably likes you Flora." Musa said. Then the speaker turned on and said "Attention customers we must close early today due to bad electric in the mall and that's why the lights have been flickering on and off so please leave the mall.

"I guess we should leave now." Flora said.

"Girls let's have a sleepover tonight!" Stella yelled.

"Yeah!" They all screamed.

When the girls arrived back at Alphea the Winx's girls took a nap so they could talk all night long. When all the girls woke up they changed into their pj's and then started to talk.

"Guys let's play a game." Bloom suggested.

"What kind a game?" Tecna asked.

"Well I have dice here and if you roll an odd number you have to confess something really embarrassing if you roll even you have to prank call somebody we pick." Bloom explained.

"I'll roll first." Bloom said. Bloom got 7. "Ok so I have to confess something embarrassing. Umm oh I got it. When I was in the 4th grade I got a D- on a test and had to get it signed. Instead of getting one of my parents to sign it I forged it and I got caught. So I got in school suspension and the boy I had a crush on was there and he thought I was a bad girl so he never like even talked to me after that."

"Wow." Everyone said in surprise.

"Yeah next is Musa."

"Ok I got 6 tell me who I have to prank call." Musa asked.

"Wizgiz." Everyone said.

"What should I say?" Musa asked.

"Sat that he ordered 100,000 bottles of magic glitter and say it costs $50,000." Tecna said.

"Fine." Musa said and she dialed the phone and put it on speaker.

"Ello who is this?" Wizgiz asked.

"Yes I'm talking to you about the 100,000 bottles of magic glitter you ordered." Musa said in a weird accent.

"What! I never ordered that many bottles of magic glitter! Wizgiz yelled.

"Ummm yes you did sir and it's gonna cost you $50,000." Musa informed him.

"WHAT? I'm telling you I never ordered 100,000 bottles of magic glitter! Wizgiz yelled again.

"Ummm sir will you be paying by cash, check, credit or debit." Musa asked as the girls laughed in the background.

"I'm hanging up! Wizgiz yelled. Wizgiz then hung up. When Musa hung up the girls were having a laugh attack.

"AAAAHHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH!" All the girls were having a laughing so hard that they wrecked the living room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh that was so funny Musa." Stella said as she was still laughing.

"Well Stella it's your turn" Musa told her.

"Ok I rolled 11 so I have to confess. Ummmmmmm…..I once slapped my father and butler because they didn't give me enough attention ever and my butler didn't give me the right clothes ever. So my dad took away my butler for a month and I couldn't live without him." Stella confessed.

"BAHHHAAHHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"It's not funny!" Stella yelled.

"Yeah it is Stella you slapped your father and butler. Now Bloom's was embarrassing yours is funny." Tecna said as she laughed.

"Well since you think mine was sooo funny it's your turn Tecna." Stella said.

"Fine." Tecna said as she rolled the dice. "Ok I rolled 8who should I prank call." She asked.

"Greselida." Stella screamed.

"Ok." Tecna picked up the phone and Greselida picked up.

"Hello who is this?" She asked.

"Greselida your fired!" Tecna was acting like the headmistress.

"Who are you your not my?"

"Yes I am your boss I'm Ms Faragonda."

"Whoever you are you're going to be in a lot of trouble!" Greselida yelled and hung up.

"Wow if Greseldia finds out it was us we're going to be in a lot of trouble." Bloom said.

"How could she know it's not there's a security camera in here." Stella said.

"Yeah your right. Flora last but not least."

"Ok I'll roll. I got 4. Who should I prank call?" Flora asked

The girls looked at each other and said "Helia in unison s

"What? Why not a teacher?" She asked in a panic.

"You rolled even and we pick Helia." Musa told her.

Flora was trying to think of a reason why not to call him finally said "He has my number so he'll know it's me." Flora said in a panic.

"Use my phone." Tecna told her.

"Fine." Flora said in a somewhat mad voice.

"What should I tell him?" Flora asked.

"Tell him you doing a survey about how many people have crushed and asked him who his crush is."

"Ok." She said. She had a chance to tell if he has the same feelings for her. She dialed the phone and Helia picked up.  
>"Hello?" He said.<p>

"Umm yes sir I'm doing a survey and I wanted to know do you have a crush?" Flora asked in a different voice so he wouldn't recognize her.

"Umm I kind a do but I don't know if she feels the same way." Helia said.

"So who is this girl?" Flora asked

"Umm" Helia said. Until Sky came in.

"Helia I need the phone my phone is broke and my father has grown ill." Sky said as he took the phone. "Sorry whoever you are I'm hanging up." BEEP. Flora gave Tecna her phone back.

"Well what he say?" They all asked.

"Sky hung up before I could hear his answer but he did say he has a crush but doesn't know if she feels the same way." Flora explained to them.

"So you still might have a chance." Stella said with excitement.

"I'm going to bed." Flora said with a yawn. Soon everyone was in bed and Flora keep thinking what Helia said. Flora didn't know if he was referring to her or another girl so she just went to sleep then.

I'll try my best to get the next chapter up tonight. It's called The Meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Meeting

The next day came and before anybody came to class the teachers had a meeting.

" Before we get into teacher stuff somebody prank called me last night." Wizgiz explained.

"Somebody did the same for me." Griselda added in.

"Oh my Saladin called me and said that one of his students got prank called too." added in.

"Well who's been prank calling everyone and I didn't get prank called." Palladium added in.

"Wait let me call Saladin." said.

"Saladin what was the number on the phone on your student's phone?" She asked quickly. Saladin left to get to the info and came back with the student. picked up and heard Helia's voice.

"Umm Ms .Faragonda why did you want to talk to me?" Helia questioned.

"Helia is it correct that you got prnk called last night?" asked in a serious voice.

"Yeah."

"Well what was the number on the phone?" She asked him. Helia told her the number and checked the students cell phone number list and finally said.

"My my that number is Tecna's cell number." She said a loud.

"Tecna but the person on the other end didn't sound like Tecna at all. Helia said in suprose.

"WAIT I FORGOT WE HAVE A SECURITY CAMERA IN TECNA'S DORM! yelled.

"Why?" They all yelled.

"Beacause a bad group of girls used to live there and when they left we forgot to take it out." She explained to them.

"Umm since I'm a victim in this can I come and view the video?" Helia asked.

"Yes Helia we need to know if any of the girls prank called you." She explained." So please come quickly.

"Yes ma'am." Helia said and hung up and headed towards Alphea.

Later when Helia showed up and the teacher viewed the video. Everyone thought it was a normal sleepover until they saw them playing the game. They watched it in silence until Wizgiz yelled out.

"What that was Musa who prank called me?" Greseldia was laughing with Pallidion until Greseldia told Wizgiz something.

"Wizgiz that was your prank call that was funny! Greseldia yelled as she paused the video.

" No it wasn't!" He yelled.

"Well look at the video the girls are laughing and wrecking the living room." She said as she pointed to the video.

"Well lets see who prank called you and see what they told you!" Wizgiz yelled.

"Fine but mine wasn't as funny as that! Gresedia yelled They unpaused the video and watched until Tecna called Greseldia.

"Ahhhahhahahhah! They both laughed really hard until Greseldia was interrupted.

"Hey my prank call wasn't as funny as Wizgiz's" She yelled out. Then Pallidion spoke out.

"I for myself think that both of yours were funny but my opinion is that Wizgiz's is more funny." He said.

"HA Wizgiz yours was more funny! Greseldia screamed. Then yelled out.

"Guys! Were not here to argue who's prank call was more funny. Were here to see who prank called who." And with that they watched the video until they saw Flora prank call Helia.

"Hmmmm so Flora prank called Helia." said in surprise that she would do that. After the video ended the teachers went back to their meeting and Helia went back to Red Fountain thinking "If Flora prank called me asking who my crush is then she probably has a crush on me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

's office

The girls were in class and yet again was drawing Helia's name in her notebook. When class was over the speaker said "Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa report to the headmistress's office they then noticed Flora was missing. They went back to get her and saw her writing in her notebook.

"Flora let's go. We have to get to the headmistress's office." Tecna told her.

"Oh I'll be there in a minute." Flora told them. Then Stella raced over to Flora's desk and grabbed her book and they started to fight again.

"Give it back!" Flora screamed while she was on Stella's back.

"No!" Stella yelled trying to get her off her back.

"I'll be taking that." Palladium said as he said a spell to make the book come to him. "I'll give you this back later. He told them.

"Flora Stella come on we have to get to the office." Musa yelled over to them.

"Ok." They told her. When they finally arrived in 's office she told them to take a seat.

"Girls do you know why I've called you her?" She asked them.

They all told her "No."

"Ok let me tell you and I quote. "Yes I'm talking to you about the 100,000 bottles of magic glitter you ordered," All the girls looked at Musa. "Griselda your fired!" They all looked at Musa. " Umm yes sir I'm doing a survey and I wanted to know do you have a crush?" They all looked at Flora. Then there was a moment of silence until spoke out.

"For this kina a behavior your punishment will be to clean this whole school without your powers." She told them.

"Awwwwwwww!" They all said.

"And if you do this again your punishment will be much." She told them as she left. The girls didn't say anything until school was over and back at their dorm before they had to clean the school.

"Uggggghhhhh how did she know it was us? Stella moaned.

" No one knows Stella." Bloom told her. "Wait a second Stella what did you say about a webcam in here."

"Ummm….oh it's not like theirs a security camera in here." Stella said as she remembered.

"They must have a security camera in here!" Bloom blurted out.

"Well start looking! Everyone started looking around the room. Then Stella noticed something that didn't look right.

"Hey girls come over here." She told them all.

"What you find Stell?" Musa asked.

"Look at the eye on that guy it pops out of the picture." She told them.

"Let me scan it ." Tecna told them as she scanned it. "Yep that's the webcam." She told them.

"Huh so that's how they knew about our prank calls." Stella said in surprise.

"Ok girls we should get started cleaning the school. You now it won't take just a minute without our powers it's gonna take hours. Bloom explained to them.

"Ok let's just get this over with." Everyone said. It was 4pm when they started now it was went back to their dorm and all the girls were relived it was over they all feel asleep as soon as they went to bed.

Meanwhile at the headmistress's office

Knock knock

"Come in." told the person." Palladium what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well today I took this notebook from Stella and Flora and they were fighting over it." He explained.

"Why were they fighting over it?"

"I don't know but I want to ask permission to look through the book to see why they were fighting over it." Palladium

"Yes you may look through it. Bring it over here so I can look through it to see why they were fighting over it." She told him. He brought it over to her side of the desk and they looked through it.

"Umm…. why is this so important it just has some school notes in it and the name Helia written over and over. Palladium questioned,

"Hmmmm…. step back Palladium I'm gonna cast a spell to see who's book this is and why they wrote Helia's name over and over again." Palladium stepped back and said the spell. She saw Flora writing Helia's name and her mind was thinking "Oh Helia do you feel the same way about the same?" Then the spell wore off. Palladium spoke out.

"So what you see?" He asked her.

"I saw Flora writing Helia's name and her mind was thinking "Oh Helia do you feel the same way about me and then the spell wore off." She explained to him. "I think Flora has a crush a crush on Helia and I think they may have a chance together. You see for the freshmen we organize their dates to go to the dance. So if we just pair Helia and Flora together Flora's mind will go back to normal." She explained.

"That's a great idea." Palladium said with interest.

"So it's decided we'll have a school dance soon." said.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 2nd Meeting

The Headmaster from Red Fountain Saladin and were discussing the school dance.

"Well Faragonda why are we having the freshmen school dance so soon we usually don't do it for another couple months." Saladin questioned.

"I decided to make a change because the boys and the girls have been really friendly to each other." Faragonda explained. "Also because of your nephew and one of my students."

"Did they do something wrong?" Saladin asked in a panic.

"No,no Saladin but I think my one student has a crush on him so I want this dance to happen now so my student can return back to normal and she can have a boyfriend. And because my students have been working extra hard so I want them to have some fun." Faragonda explained.

"Oh I understand now so when should we have this dance?" Saladin asked.

"I was thinking we should hold it next Friday night its Wednesday so we have a little over a week to organize this dance so we have to step on it." said.

"Ok let's do this." Saladin said. "I'll tell the boys it's gonna be our pick."

"Ok I'll tell the girls the same thing." They both agreed and went to the lunch room to tell the students. Faragonda walked on the raised platform and got everyone's attention.

"Attention girls we're having a school dance an-." She got cut off.

"!" All the girls yelled.

"BUT!"

"BUT?" Everyone yelled.

"We pick your date." She said in a serious voice.

"AWWWWW!" They all screamed.

"Girls think of this as an opportunity to make friends with a new guy or become better friends with a person you already know." She explained. "We'll post who you will be taking to the dance in a couple days. After she said that everyone went back to lunch.

"I can't believe they're picking our dates!" Stella yelled in anger.

"I can't either but maybe they'll pair us with our boyfriend." Bloom said.

"Well it won't make a difference for me I don't have a boyfriend." Flora said in a sad voice.

"Well maybe the person you get paired up with will become your future boyfriend."Tecna said.

"Maybe." Flora said.

Meanwhile at Red Fountain

"Why are you picking our dates?" All the boys screamed.

"Calm down think of this as an opportunity to have a girlfriend if you don't already have one." Saladin said to the boys.

"I can't believe that their picking our dates!" Riven yelled with anger in his voice.

"Calm down maybe Saladin will pick our girlfriends to be our dates." Sky said calmly.

"I wonder who they'll pick for me." Helia said.

"Maybe they'll pair you with a pretty girl." Brandon said.

After Red Fountain and Alphea got the news on the school dance all the students were wondering who they'd get paired up with."

Please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

School and Pairs

The next day everyone went to school and everyone wasn't exactly paying attention in class instead they were thinking who they'd get paired up with.

"Next up we'll talk about…." Pallidium noticed that the girls weren't paying attention and said a spell to make them pay attention. They all paid attention then for the rest of the class. When class was over the girls had lunch and were talking about the dance.

"I can't believe that they still didn't tell us who were paired up with!" Stella yelled.

"Calm down Stella they have a lot of freshmen this year so it'll take longer." Musa told her.

"No I won't calm down it's Saturday now and they told us Wednesday!" Stella said screaming.

"Well I think they'll tell us our date today or tomorrow." Bloom said.

"They better!" Stella was still screaming.

"For the rest of the day it was boring until they got their room. The girls were in their room when they saw a piece of paper come under their doorway.

"What's this?" Tecna said as she looked at the paper. "Girls we know who our dates are!" Tenca yelled.

"Who?" They all told everyone the pairs.

"Ok let's see Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon, Musa and Riven, Timmy and I, and Flora and Helia." Everyone was happy they got their boyfriend and Flora stared to blush.

"Flora?" Stella asked. Flora was zoomed out until Stella started to poke her.

"Why are you poking me?" Flora asked.

"We need to find you a dress to wear to the dance for your future boyfriend." Stella told Flora.

"Stella he won't be my future boyfriend." Flora explained to Stella.

"You never know." Stella told them.

At Red Fountain

"Guys we know our dates!"

"Who?" They all yelled.

"Lets see Sky and Bloom, Stella and I, Riven and Musa, Timmy and Tecna, and Helia and Flora.

"Sweet we all got our girlfriend and Helia here can tell Flora his feelings." Sky said.

"No I'm not telling her my feelings." Helia said.

"Why not it's the perfect time to tell her your feelings already! Riven yelled.

"I can't tell her my feelings in front of everbody at a dance. Her friends would probably watch us and then announce it to the whole school. That would be Stella. Brandon unless you can keep Stella 200 yards away then maybe I can tell her." He explained.

"What about all the other girls?" Sky asked.

"They're not as bad as Stella they probably just make a noise then leave." Helia said.

"Ok I'll try my best to keep Stella away from you and Flora." Brandon said.

At Alphea

The girls were recently at the mall and all got new dresses. Bloom got a red dress but when they got home Stella put an orange strip that went in a spiral. (Kind a like if the Drangon Fire was around Bloom.) Stella got this really bright yellow sparkly dress. Tenca got a purple spaghetti strap dress that was cut off right before the knees. Musa got a pink strapless dress. Flora got a green spaghetti strap dress and got cut off right above the knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friday and the Dance

It was Friday morning and the girls were so excited that the dance was that nigh so they stayed in their dorm all day since they had the day off. Then the girls talked to Flora

"Tell Helia your feelings for pity's sake." Stella yelled at her.

"No. I'm not I don't know if he feels the same way. All ready ok." Flora told them all.

"Girls let's just go back to sleep for now." Bloom told them. "I'll set my alarm for 2pm so we'll have 5 hours to get ready." So they all went to sleep and they woke up at 2pm.

They all took a shower until Stella yelled "Makeup Time!" Stella did everyone's request for their makeup. Then all the girls went to their rooms and put their dress on and do their hair.

"You look so cute in that dress Flora." Bloom told her.

"Aww you do too Bloom." Flora told Bloom. "Come on we better go into the living room."

Everyone except Flora were already in the living room. They waited and the 25 minutes later she finally came out then everyone yelled "STELLA!"

"What?"

" It took you almost an hour to put on your dress and do your hair!" They all yelled

"Well you can't rush perfection." Stella told them and they just rolled their eyes.

"Well lets go to the dance. It's in half an hour. Sky texted me that their already there. If it wasn't for Stella we could've gone together." Bloom explained.

"Quit pointing fingers at me Stella complained.

They all went to the dance. While the girls were on their way the boys were wearing suits and talking.

"Ok Helia tell Flora your feeling by 10pm or or we will. Riven told him.

"Fine." Helia told them. Then the girls came in and the guys thought they looked beautiful. The girls then walked to their date.

"WOW." All the boys said as if they were going to drool. As their dates came to them.

"Ok guys let separate before you start drooling." Bloom said as the girls laughed. They all went their separate ways and started to dance. Then made an announcement.

"Attention boys and girls we hope that you are having fun. I must say that our dj never showed up so if you wanna come up here you may.

"Riven?" Musa asked.

"Yeah go and dj if you don't it's not really a dance."

"Thanks Riven." Before she left she gave him a quick kiss and left.

"Ok girls and boys we got Musa up here to dj for us."

"Ok fairies and speacialist hit the dance floor and dance like crazy." She turned on a fast song and everyone started to dance.

"Umm…Flora I need to talk to you." Helia told her.

"We can talk later let's go dance." She told him.

"Ok ." Helia said. He was thinking in his head " My she looks beautiful I have to tell her I love her or it'll be to late." Later after dancing Helia took Flora outside of Alphea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Confess?

Flora and Helia were ouside so Helia had an hour before the guys would tell her.

"Umm Flora it's been a nice night tonight. Helia told her.

"Yeah Helia." She told him while she was blushing.

"Why are you blushing" Helia asked her but she didn't answer for a while.

Meanwhile at the dance

The guy and the girls took a break from each other and they meet up.

The guys

"Where's Helia?" Sky asked.

"I don't know but I think I saw Flora and him head towards the lake," Brandon said.

"Good it's 9:15 he has 45 mintues to confess or we do." Riven said.

"Well how will we know if he confessed Timmy asked.

"Flora will probably come in with a smile and I'll tell Musa to put a slow song on and if they dance together then one of them must've confessed. Musa told me that Flora was just too shy to tell Helia her feelings. I told her it was the same with Helia . So if they all come in all mushy gushy one probably confessed. Riven explained to them.

The girls

"Where's Flora?" Bloom asked.

"I think I saw her and Helia head towards the lake over there." Tecna said

"Let's go over there and spy on them." Stella said as she started to walk.

"Noo!" Bloom and Tecna yelled.

"Yes." Stella said as she got closer to the gates of Alphea.

"Brandon! Help us control your girlfriend and bring the others too!" Bloom and Stella yelled. The guys came slapped here and tried to restrain here but she transformed which made it even harder to keep her on the ground. After a while came and put a spell on Stella to transform her back to normal and to make her forget their conversation.

"Umm where am I?" Stella asked confussed.

"You're at the dance Stella and you and Brandon were dancing and you hit your head on a table." said.

"Oh well let's get back to dancing Brandon." She told him. Then everyone went back to dancing.

Bsck with Flora and Helia

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Helia asked.

"Umm…..Flora said.

"Flora." He said as she looked at her. "I don't know if you feel the same way but I… I love you Flora." Helia confessed.

"You do?" Flora asked wanting to know.

Helia instead of answering he moved closer to Flora and gave her a kiss and he pushed her over to a tree so they could kiss. He put his hands on her waist. Flora was amazed that he was kissing her so she kissed him back and she put her hands around his neck. After about half a minute later they pulled away. Flora was really red.

"Did that answer your question beautiful?" Helia said as he smile.

"Yes!" Flora said as she hugged him.

"Flora I have something else to confess. The other day Ms. Faragonda shows me a video of you and your friends having a sleepover and you prank calling everyone including me." Helia said to her.

"Oh you saw that I'm so embarrassed. Flora said blushing even more.

"Yeah I'm not mad at you. You were just trying to find out if I liked you." Helia told her

"Let's go back to the dance now." Flora said. As they walked they talked about when they first started liking each other.

"So when did you start liking me?" Helia asked Flora.

"Ummm…..the day you and the guys came over and I hugged you. You?" Flora asked and said.

"Ummm…. When we first met I thought you were cute." Helia said. " Do you know the other day when when we were outside I wasn't drawing just drawing the scenery I drew you too."

"Yeah I knew my friends were watching you draw me." With that they arrived back at Alphea where they were greeted by their friends and Saladin and .

"So I guess our plan worked?" said.

"What plan?" Everyone yelled but the teachers.

"Flora did you get your notebook back from Pallidium yet?" She asked.

"No but what does that have to do with anything you just said." Flora asked.

"Well here you go." She gave Flora back her notebook.

"Wait did you look through this?" Flora asked.

"I'll tell you the story now. Now see Pallidium brought me your noebook one night. He asked if he could look through it so we both looked through it." Flora was really red now. "When we looked through your notebook we found school notes and Helia's name written over and over again. I used a spell to see why you wrote his name in your book and your mind said "Oh Helia do you feel the same way?" So we decided to have the dance early. Even if we didn't have the dance now we still would've chosen your dates. So we paired you two up so your mind could return to normal and have a boyfriend." explained.

"That worked out perfectly because we told Helia that if he didn't tell Flora his feeling be 10pm we would." Riven explained to everyone.

"What you all planned something to get us together?" Flora asked.

"Yes." Everyone said. Flora was surprised that people set her and Helia up. Then again she and Helia were now a couple.

"Well I guess that I should thank you all for getting us to admit our feelings to each other." Flora said.

"You're welcome." Everyone said.

"Now you two lovebirds go on the dance floor and enjoy the rest of the dance." told them. Everyone went on the dance floor and Musa announced something.

"Alright gals and guys were going to slow things down for the rest of the night. I'll make an announcement right before the last song." Musa told everyone. All the girls danced with their boyfriend even Flora. Even though they actually weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

"So neither one of us could confess our feelings to the other." Helia asked Flora when they were on the dance floor.

"Nope." Flora told him.

"Well then now that we both know each other why don't we go on a date tomorrow?" Helia asked.

"Sure!"

"Ok I'll pick you up at 6:oopm ok? He told her.

"Ok." Flora said.

For the rest of the night everyone enjoyed themselves and Flora and Helia confess their feelings for each other. Before going their separate ways Helia gave Flora the picture he drew of her.

Ok this is the end of this book the next one will be about their relationship I don't know when I'll post it yet I'll try to get it up before the weekend. Bye for now


End file.
